The Trials Of A Beast
by bluedragonstorm
Summary: ADOPTED by SaffronEmber! With all good things there are trials. For a beast,trials range from just getting through each day to accepting love of all kinds. Will Remus remain a "beast" forever or will he be one more person saved by The Savior?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own HP and do not receive profit from this. Unless you count reviews which I save up to buy my own personal Golden Snitch engraved with my initials.

This is slash. Pairings will be as follows:

**Harry/Remus, Ron/Luna, Hermione/Terry Boot, Neville/Dean, Seamus/Twins…**

**Options for other pairings can be listed in reviews, if you are willing to give them. I would love any reviews, seeing as I have no idea how this will turn out. I had a strange inkling and decided to go with it.**

Chapter One: Remus' Nightmare

Even though my father had initiated this act, I could not be angry with him, nor could I resent him. Instead, I hoped for his and my mother's safety. They do not deserve this. You see, they were at home, which was far from the place I was. I was in a forest. I was running, running as fast as my feet would carry me. I glanced back once out of necessity, only to be horrified by the sight presented to me. A beast, a monster, was hot at my heels and eager to bite, to tear, to rip me to shreds. I tried to think, after all that was always my strong point. Think, Remus! I could not run for much longer and it was clear that he was merely toying with me. He could have killed me almost instantly, but he enjoyed this little chase. I needed somewhere to hide, with enough protection to prevent him coming to close. What am I thinking? He is an animalistic killer. Even if I survive this night, he would hunt me down. I kept running, as it was the only thing I could do. I may have been quite and bookish, but I had a bit of pride. In my last moments I would not surrender, I would fight until the end. This was my last thought before a searing _pain_ spread through me as I was viciously bitten.

I woke up drenched in sweat from the nightmare. Then again it was more of a memory, one that I saw every week since I was bitten. I glance around the boys' dormitory, making sure no one else was awake. All I needed was more questions from my friends. Sometimes I longed to tell them about my lycanthropy, in the hopes of gaining some relief from this dreadful burden that was brought down onto me at such a young age. It was only my second year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry and after more than a year or seeking shelter in the Shrieking Shack, I was feeling more and more isolated and my transformations were so painful. If it wasn't for Dumbledore, I wouldn't even be in Hogwarts, nor would I have the healing potions that I desperately needed after every full moon. Yet, even with the potions, the shelter, I was aware of the danger. I put all of the occupants of Hogwarts in danger with_ my very presence_. It made me hate myself. I was and will always be half-monster and I could not even blame my father. I could only blame Fenrir Greyback and what would that do? I couldn't very well fight him as a boy of twelve! It wouldn't take away my disease or the problems that developed from it. Nothing would. Nothing. I felt my heart clench as I once again contemplated this fact. No one could love a monster; I would be alone until my death. I never wished for it, though. I read of other cases in which those infected with kill themselves, just to be rid of all of the…well everything. I never saw the use in wasting a life, but I can relate to the feelings. The loneliness, the pain, the hatred, the jealousy of those who don't have this curse. I feel my eyes prick with tears as I thought about my parents and friends. I compared them over and over in my mind. Before I was bitten, my parents were nothing less than caring towards me. They praised the way I sought out knowledge. They hugged me daily. They protected me from bullies who accused me of being too smart, as if that was a bad thing. My friends were the same way and I cherished their acceptance of me, even Peter, who was quieter than me and prone to stuttering. Yet I knew if they found out the truth, they would react just like my parents did. They would look for ways to cure me and find none. Then they would grow steadily more afraid and less caring. They would not want to be near me. They would not want anyone else to see or hear me and be relieved when I was no longer there…I felt a coolness on my face and realized that I had cried. I brushed the tears away angrily. I may be doomed to be a lonely monster, but I had no reason to wallow in it. I lay back down gently and allowed myself to drift back asleep.

I knew it would happen eventually, and it did. My three best friends had seen past through my numerous lies and decided to find the truth. And they bloody well found it. They confronted me in front of the Shack, Sirius trusting a book in my face. A book on werewolves. I panicked immediately and attempted to run, as explaining would not work, but James would not allow it. At his signal they enclosed me in a triangle of mild glares. Maybe I was wrong; maybe they would beat me or kill me rather than do what my parents did. Then James let out a weary sigh, "Remy, why didn't you tell use sooner. We could have helped you." I nearly cried right there. I stared into his eyes, searching for the truth in his words and in his friendship. "You…you want to help me? You aren't disgusted or afraid. You aren't mad or freaked out." I said, half-asking and half-telling. James shook his head and looked at me as only a true friend would, with acceptance. I felt so reassured, but as I looked in to Peter and Sirius' eyes, seeing the same thing, I finally did cry. They surged forward as one, enveloping me in a hug, whispering their understanding and support. I was loved. I was loved even as a monster. I must have said this out loud because Sirius stepped back and glared at me half-heartedly. "You aren't a monster. You are Remus John Lupin, our friend. We will always love you because even as a werewolf, there is a part of you that will always be our bookish little Remy." I smiled at him and the other. "Thank you." I whispered, "Thank you."

From then on it was better. I was free to open up to my friends. Then the aforementioned friends came up with a brilliantly asinine plan. They, mostly James and Sirius, decided that they would become Animagi. Their idea was to help me through my transformations using their own forms. Peter reluctantly acknowledged that I might feel comforted by my friends presence and as Mooney, the name affectionately given to my inner wolf, I would accept fellow creatures more so than humans. I saw the logic in this, but Animagus training was well-known for its difficulty. Yet my friends were determined to help in the best way they could. Naturally, I could not stop them; just beg them to be careful. I knew that once the mischief makers that were Sirius and James got an idea, there would be no hope of deterring them. Peter and I caused some damage, but getting caught was rare, next unheard of. I sighed again knowing that the only thing I could do would be to sit back, watch, and pray for two things. Their safety and that I would not be the one forced to clean up afterwards.

Fifth year and they had finally done it. James was a stag named Prongs, Sirius was a huge black dog named Padfoot, and Peter was a rat. "Rather fitting in my opinion. James is as proud and as pompous as a stag. Sirius is like a large puppy that drank excessive amounts of Pepper-Up potion. And Peter is quiet and intelligent like a rat. Good at sneaking around danger, too." I commented. I was then met by the sight of James and Sirius sticking their tongues out childishly and Peter managing to look embarrassed and smug at the same time. I don't believe I stopped laughing for a while, especially when Lily passed us and James drooled a bit. My friends, I thought….my friends.

My friends were all gone. James was dead. Sirius was in Azkaban. Peter was dead. Lily was dead. Harry was an orphan and needed to stay with his closest relatives as opposed to me. Dumbledore had spoken of Voldemort and I agreed that this was his doing. I assured him that Sirius was not guilty, it wasn't possible, and my friends would never hurt each other, _never_. I felt cold. My parents took away my warmth and Hogwarts and my friends had done their best to see it brought back. Yet in a single night the warmth was taken again, harsher and quicker. I felt like a knife was embedded in my soul. My heart…my heart seemed to beat painfully. I had just discovered the death and incarceration of my best friends and the loss of my honorary godchild. My friends, no my _family_ was taken away in a single night.

First chapter, good, bad, indifferent? Leave a comment, please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This chapter is rather confusing, in my opinion. I attempted to cram info in it. It begins okay, but towards the end it felt kind of rushed. I apologize, but I wanted a full chapter with Harry. At least it's longer! Anyway, if you do happen to like this chapter or want to say anything, please review. I would really like to know the readers' opinions on the pairings I mentioned in the last chapter as well as new ones. I am keeping Harry/Remus, Neville/Dean, and Ron/Luna because I already have a few ideas for scenes with them. However I need a pairing for Draco and am currently rethinking Hermione's pairings as well as the twins. I think I'm going to make Seamus a character that talks about being a "player", but is never seen in any type of relationship (at the bequest of a friend). One pairing I will not do is Draco/Hermione. My mind's eye can't see it and frankly, I don't think it wants to see it either.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Harry's Lovely Life<p>

**A time skip has taken place. Harry has been living with the Dursley's for 11 years. Mentions of child abuse.**

Lovely: a descriptive word meaning that something or someone is pleasing. And in Privet Drive, located in Little Whinging, Surrey…everything was lovely. The street was impeccable. No bumps in the road, just smooth and orderly pavement. The houses and their inhabitants were equally impeccable. Everyone was the perfect neighbor, all full of smiles and politeness. It was stifling. And the most perfect family, the best neighbors, was none other than the Dursley's. In house number 4, the Dursley's were a family of three. A lovely wife named Petunia, who was often seen chatting with neighbors, cleaning, cooking, or running errands for her lovely family. She was a tall, prim-looking woman with rather sharp features. Her husband was named Vernon and was a wonderful man. Rather wide of girth and often seen heading to or from his office job. And who could forget their lovely child, Dudley. He was of the same build of his father and was a role model to several other kids near-by, affectionately referred to as a "gang". The family was absolutely perfect, simply lovely in every way. Except for their freakish nephew, of course. A young boy of slight build, Harry James Potter was the thorn in the Dursley's side, the one who threated their "perfection", their "loveliness", and it angered them to no end. Petunia would grimace at him nearly all the time. Dudley would blame his wrong-doings on him. Vernon would beat him. Yet he deserved it. He was a freak who caused weird things to happen. He was a useless orphan that was taking in by the Dursley's. They were so kind! He should be eternally grateful. Yet, after being forced to clean and cook since the age of 5, and being beaten when deemed necessary since age 6, it was rather difficult to be grateful. He was grateful, he supposed, that he wasn't dead yet. Harry let out a bitter chuckle at this thought and attempted to get more comfortable in his room. Room, bah! It was a cupboard. A cupboard full of spiders and dust and clogged with the measly "possessions" that he owned. All of which belonged to Dudley before he had either grew tired or grew out of them. A few stuffed animals; stitching weak and fabric faded. A few outfits that were quite larger than what would fit on Harry and still smaller than what Dudley wore. Harry coughed lightly as the dust tickled his throat and nostrils. A rapid banging signaled the start of his day.

"Boy! Get up, breakfast should be made in no less than 10 minutes!" came Aunt Petunia's grating, bird-like voice as she unlocked his door. It was like she was an irritated bird, always squawking, judging everyone, and coming to the conclusion that she was ALWAYS better. Anyone who was too "something" for Petunia would be the brunt of much gossip. A few women have even left the Surrey entirely, to escape the lies that flowed from Petunia's mouth and into the ears of every other housewife. Harry got up quickly and opened the door, heading for the kitchen. He knew that swiftness was necessary, lest he anger Uncle Vernon or make Aunt Petunia force him to do more work. He glanced at the list that his aunt always put on the counter and was rewarded with the numerous tasks that he would be required to finish before the day was out. Cook breakfast; clean the halls, kitchen, dining room, and living room; tend to the garden in the back yard; make lunch, mow the front and back lawn; wash Vernon's car, make dinner; do the dishes. Harry struggled not to sigh in relief, in case he was heard. He didn't have to do the laundry, today! If there was one thing Harry hated, it was the smell of bleach. Vernon had forced him to smell bleach until he passed out one day when Harry forgot to wash his work pants. Now the smell made Harry retch something awful, but in a rare act of kindness, his aunt had removed that task from his list of chores. If Harry were to be eternally grateful to his aunt, it may be for that fact alone. Regardless of his hatred for his situation and the displeasure of his "family", Aunt Petunia occasionally showed compassion. If only for the lessened punishments and lighter glares. Harry made breakfast for the Dursley's as quickly as possible. The fates were favoring him today, apparently, because he finished piling two plates with food and one plate with exact proportions just as his family headed into the kitchen. Vernon glared and grunted as he snatched his plate away and headed to the living room to watch television. Dudley also snatched his plate away, sneering, and joined his father. Petunia merely huffed in his general direction and daintily carried her plate with her as she followed her two "lovely boys". Harry was left to clean the utensils and pans he used making all of their eggs, sausages, and bacon. He was not left anything like what the Dursley's had, but he had the sense to make a slice of toast for himself, which he ate efficiently, swiping away the crumbs so he would not get yelled at for wasting food. Harry had a sneaking suspicion that to the Dursley's he was a waste of air as well, precious air that beloved "Ickle Dudleykins" could be using.

As Harry prepared for another day of fixing up Number Four Privet Drive, he heard a metallic snap, signifying that the mail had come. Vernon snapped at him to bring the mail to him. As if Harry thought that Vernon would unglue his eyes from the screen in front of him or cease the inhaling of his food and get the mail himself. Harry inwardly sniggered, after all making noise or attracting attention at all really, was strictly prohibited. He absentmindedly rubbed at the bruises on his arms, yes, strictly was one way to put it. He gathered the mail and set it in front of Vernon. Harry sped away to start his chores, opting to swipe the kitchen counter clean, only to be stopped by Vernon's booming voice, "BOY! What is this FREAKISHNESS! I. Will. Not. Tolerate. Freakishness! Not in MY HOUSE! Get over here and explain this, NOW!" Harry practically flew to Vernon, not because he wanted to, but because slowness meant heavier beatings. His eyes took in Dudley ignoring what happened around him, shoveling in food and still watching the telly. Petunia was wringing her hands and looking at the paper held in Vernon's massive hands with a mixture of fear and disgust. She was quite pale, at least more than she normally was. And last was Vernon. The large man was purple in the face and appeared to be on the verge of exploding. He thrust the paper in his hands at Harry. Harry gulped audibly and took the letter in shaking hands.

_To Harry Potter, nephew to Vernon and Petunia Dursley, in the Cupboard Under the Stairs of Number Four Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey._

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry cordially invites you to become a part of the Wizarding World._

_Sincerely, Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Harry stared at the paper, "I don't understand." Vernon turned a shade darker, "FREAKS! You are a freak and now more freaks know where we are! You lead them here with your…your…FREAKISHNESS!" He lumbered towards Harry and swatted at him, catching Harry's ear, and batting him into the nearest wall. Petunia made an indignant noise and whispered fiercely, "Vernon, dear, don't hit him. Blood is so hard to clean up and the noise will call the neighbors attention! I'd rather have freaks knowing where we are than the neighbors revolting against us!" Of course, Petunia was more concerned about the neighbors and her precious house, not the safety of her nephew. Vernon was clearly still agitated, but he was a few shades lighter and his breathing sounded less like a wild bull. He snorted angrily and mumbled something about killing Harry a long time ago. Harry thanked his lucky stars that he wasn't dead…or killed years ago.

Naturally, Harry's life got worse and worse. The letters kept coming, despite Vernon's attempts to stop them. Harry made more freakishness happen on Dudley's birthday, of all days. He had somehow made the glass in the snake display disappear. After he talked with the snake, of course. Harry hated his freakiness sometimes, he made a friend in the snake, but it cost him many beatings. The welts that covered his back could testify to that. But it was finally getting better. Harry and the Dursley's had moved to a rocky island in another attempt to find solace from the letters. And Harry was sleeping somewhere besides his cramped, wretched cupboard! Granted he was now sleeping on the cold, hard floor of the lighthouse that the Dursley's rented in the middle of a storm, but it was a welcome change. Then IT happened. A bang that was not thunder, but a knock. Another knock…two…and a slam as the door was knocked over. Petunia and Vernon were downstairs by now, glaring at Harry and the door that lay on the ground. A huge man, roughly 11 ½ feet tall and dressed in a weird robes and carrying a pink umbrella. After much confusion, yelling, wonder, a cake, and a literally pig-tailed Dudley later, Harry was a wizard. Well, not a trained one, but he was a wizard.

Another strange thing happened. You see, being raised by the Dursley's, Harry was unused to attention of…well any kind really. But in this "Diagon Alley" he was looked at constantly and asked to shake hands with people or allow them to do favors for him. Harry was scared and confused. If it weren't for Hagrid, the large man who found him, fending off the masses, Harry would have hyperventilated himself into a stupor. That following day was filled with so many first. He now knew that he was basically living a lie. His parents were wizards and were killed by Voldemort, an evil wizard. He somehow survived the Killing Curse, Avada Kedavra. And he met a young boy named Draco Malfoy. He had the audacity to insult the one person to be nice to Harry, Hagrid. He told Draco as much and he was dragged by Draco into a store. Hagrid was talking to some man and didn't notice that his charge was missing. Plus, his height would not have allowed him through the doorway. Draco proceeded to explain that he was required to act a certain way because he was a Malfoy, he was his father's only son. Draco hated it though and Harry understood. He was forced to be someone he wasn't when he was with the Dursley's. Harry and Draco decided to be "secret" friends that day. They talked for a while, assessing each other and learning about one another before Hagrid started yelling for Harry. Harry and Hagrid went to get all of his supplies, including a beautiful snow owl and a wand.

Later, Harry met Ron Weasley, a friendly redhead, and Hermione Granger, a bookish and bushy-haired girl. He had entered a compartment and found Ron mumbling to himself. He was apparently starving and the trolley lady was moving too slowly for his stomach. When she did come, Harry bought a bunch of food. He went a little overboard to make up for the meals he missed at his relatives. Naturally, he couldn't eat _everything_, so he shared it with Ron. After a while of chatting, they introduced themselves and Ron decided that they would be friends. Harry couldn't say no to a friend, he hadn't had one before, excluding that snake and Draco. Then Hermione came in the compartment and flew around like a tornado, fixing Harry's broken glasses. Then reprimanding Ron's eating mannerisms. Then introducing herself. Then flipping through one of her many books and murmuring about study habits and helping Harry and Ron with spells. Ron got a little angry with everything and demanded to know "what she was on about." She huffed, "You two are my friends, and I plan on helping you study when we get to Hogwarts." Ron was a little miffed, but he and Harry accepted it. Harry explained his relationship with Draco, hoping that they wouldn't shun him or anything. They were friends in private, enemies in public. Hermione recognized it as brilliant and Ron accepted that Draco may not be a replica his father. He explained that his father and Draco's dad were by no means on good terms. They loathed each other in every sense of the word.

"But, I don't have to love Malfoy-I mean Draco. All I have to do is give him respect and a chance to prove he's a good friend, right?" Ron said. I readily agreed, "I think he'll be a great friend. And y'know…if you two are my best friends, too…I want us all to be at least cordial. If you want to be my best friends, that is. I mean, I'm kind of a freak." Ron let out a laugh, "We're all freaks, Harry. And if you think we wouldn't be your friends because of that, well you got another thing coming!" Hermione nodded, "And we'll be great friends, the three of us. We can protect you from whoever hurt you, Harry." Harry froze, "H-hurt me?" Ron looked confused, "What'd ya mean by that, Hermione?" She shifted the books in her lap, "Harry is showing the tell-tale signs of child abuse. The paleness, the insecurity, the bruises on his left arm. Honestly Ron, do you pay any attention to the things around you? And Harry, it's okay. We won't judge you and you don't have to explain it now. We, at least I, will understand if you're uncomfortable." Now Harry was shocked and slightly terrified by Hermione's attentiveness, "I…I, um, well. I-you-well. Yes, my relatives abused me. I- I don't think I can go into details just yet, but if you two are true friends, I will tell you when I can." Hermione smiled reassuringly and Ron turned red and started yelling about "horrid people mistreating MY new friend, and the bloody Boy-Who-Lived, might I add". Harry smiled tentatively. If anything, I guess Hogwarts will be interesting, he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Fear the First Year

**Set during Sorcerer's Stone.**

* * *

><p>People were everywhere. It was as if they were crawling out of the stones. And Harry was mildly terrified. Hermione and Ron noticed and with a shared look, they moved to block Harry from everyone else with their bodies. People clambered to meet the Boy-Who-Lived. Hermione and Ron shielded Harry and as one unit they moved through the masses and took their places to be sorted.<p>

A strict-looking woman tried to separate them, saying that they would sorted alphabetically, but they would stray from each other. She scowled at first, but seeing how shied and frightened little Harry was, she backed off. Harry let out a relieved sigh, he just got these friends, and he didn't want them to leave!

Hermione cast a glare at those who whispered about Harry.

"That boy is so pathetic and small."

"He can't be the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Clearly, there was a mistake."

Harry went from scared to furious in a second. "I'm not weak! Why won't you leave me alone, you don't even know me!" His magic lashed out violently and a gust of wind blew out the candles nearby and pushed the students away from him, excluding his two friends and Draco, who was farther away.

The teachers all gasped, accidental magic didn't tend to be so strong! Harry might have been small, but his magic was powerful and closely tied with his emotions. Angering him or making him sad would no doubt result in his magic lashing out for him, when he himself couldn't.

Hermione and Ron soothed Harry with a few comforting words and the magic died down. He looked at the teachers apologetically, "Sorry. Weird stuff happens when I'm upset."

The strict woman recovered quickly and placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay, dear, just be careful." She winked at him, "I heard about the snake incident and found it hilarious."

Harry blushed and ducked his head down. He mumbled a thank you under his breath and the sorting began.

When it was Harry's turn the hat spoke to him inside his head. He said he had the potential to be in any house, be it Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, or Slytherin. Harry glanced at Draco (already in Slytherin) who smiled, but shook his head. He glanced at Ron and Hermione in Gryffindor and they gave him the thumbs up. Gryffindor, please, he told the hat quietly in his head. "Gryffindor!" bellowed the hat.

He went over to and sat in between his two friends as two red-headed boys that looked like Ron chanted, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Ron shook his head and whispered to Harry, "My twin brothers…best to ignore them completely for an indefinite amount of time." Harry laughed and nearly every person turned to him in surprise.

His laugh was melodious and it lit up his face. Harry was petite and slightly feminine, making him seem cute. Yet his laugh made him radiate happiness. It was like he was a veela who turned on his allure. He looked so adorable, with his eyes bright and smile wide. His laugh seemed to affect everyone and soon most of the Great Hall was smiling, excluding the ones who diligently frowned (aka the Slytherins).

Hermione chose at that moment to glance at the Slytherins' table, only to find Draco lift a goblet to his lips to hide his own small smile. Her own smile got a little wider; she had her worries about Malfoy, but his happiness when Harry was happy reassured her. She looked at Ron, he had noticed it too. He smiled, "I bet he's still a git though." He whispered to Hermione. She leaned over Harry and shoved Ron lightly. Harry had noticed as well. "He's not that bad, Ron." A snort and Ron dug into the food before him on his plate.

The trio noticed that everyone was talking and realized with a start that they hadn't been paying attention to the introductory speech. Neville, a quite boy leaned over and whispered what Dumbledore had said. Mostly don't do this, be good, and the like. At least that's how Ron interpreted it. Hermione of course wrote it all down.

-Time skip-

"Potter!"

"Malfoy."

"I heard you are the seeker for the Gryffindorks. You should just forfeit now, I'd hate to see you fail in front of so many people."

"Really? Because I plan on not only upstaging you as a seeker, but I bet we'll win the House Cup."

"Is that a challenge, Potter? Because if it is, I can wait to win and prove to everyone how much better than you I am."

"Hmm. It is a challenge. And when I win, I'll make sure you're reminded of it every day."

-Time skip-

"Oh, Malfoy?"

"Sweet Merlin! Was this boy made to irritate me?" Draco asked, looking at the Slytherins pleadingly.

"Probably." said Blaise Zabini.

"…That was rhetorical, Zabini."

"Malfoy!" Harry whined, snapping his fingers to get his attention.

"….What do you want, Potter?"

"…I won." Harry raced off laughing as Draco swore at him under his breath. The other Slytherins ran off, too, sensing Draco's inevitable explosion. When Harry turned around, though, Draco smiled and saluted him. "Congratulations," he mouthed. Harry bowed, "Thanks. You were a worthy opponent." he mouthed back.

-Time Skip-

"Okay, let me get this straight. We fought a troll and won. We successfully tamed a three-headed dog. Then we fend off a possessed teacher. Not to mention random dangerous occurrences, like Harry almost dying on his broom. And all we get is enough points to get the House Cup? This in return gives us nothing more than reputation points."

Silence.

"Well…when you put it that way, Hermione, it automatically sounds bad. But it's the House Cup!"

Harry looked at him with raised eyebrows and an expression of disbelief, "And _she's_ the one who needs to sort her priorities?"

"...Yes."

**Author's Note: A bit better I think, but way shorter. I didn't want to re-write the whole book! Basically, I didn't change this year much at all, but know that Draco and Harry get a kick out of being fake-enemies. And there rivalry in Quidditch is fueled by their need to help each other get better at the game.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three: Return What Was Taken

**Set during Prisoner of Azkaban.**

* * *

><p>-Remus POV-<p>

"How dare you, Albus! You expect me to teach children in my condition! You of all people should know how dangerous this is. You would put Hogwarts and its inhabitance in the 'capable' hands of a werewolf?" I practically snarled. He just looked at me with that damnable twinkle in his eyes and that grandfatherly smile. I wanted to rip his throat out. "Nothing will entice you to take this job, Remus?" he said, amused. No, you old bastard! , I thought. Before I could speak he added, "Even if it meant you could see a person you thought was lost to you?"

I looked at him, lost? Who could he be talking about? I lost many people long ago. My friends were dead or imprisoned. That left… "…Harry…You son of a bitch. You took him away from me! He has no prior knowledge of my existence. What do you think will happen when he meets me? He won't welcome me, he doesn't even know me! If I tell him who I am, what will he think? I'm nothing more than an old friend of his parents. He'll think I abandoned him. You sick bastard. You want me to meet him, see the hatred on his face, IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?" I yelled.

He looked at me with that 'I'm elderly and concerned for you' face. "Remus, I merely thought you would enjoy meeting Harry, he means so much to you." I glared at him, "He's my only connection to anything I've ever loved. I remember his face lighting up when Siri gave him a toy broom. He was so adorable. He means more to me than you could EVER imagine… and he doesn't even know my name. Do you know how much that hurts? To care so much for a person who will probably hate you." I whispered, slowly falling in to the depressing thoughts that had woven into me since that day.

He made a sympathetic noise. My head snapped up, "You! I want him back, Albus! I want my Harry, now!" I growled, a bit of the wolf creeping into my words. Albus looked at me, "Then teach at Hogwarts for me, Remus. It's the least you can do for me, for returning what was taken from you." I snarled at him again. "Fine. You win, Albus. I'll work at the school. For Harry, only for Harry."

Albus looked like he was pleased, the twinkle back in full force. I was fine with it though. I would see Harry; see the young boy he has become. I smiled inwardly, he would be thirteen. Albus didn't know what would hit him. I would take care of Harry. He would not fall to some prophesy like Albus wanted. Trelawney was a hack, anyone could see that. Harry would not have to live with this stupid prophesy. I'm coming Harry…

* * *

><p>I heard him. His voice was unmistakable. I had known James and Lily. Harry's voice was a combination of theirs. He had James' baritone, with Lily's softness and melodic sound. I wanted to look at him, but then I felt a horrible chill. Dementors! Here on the train! I heard the gasps of Harry and his two friends, then a piercing scream. I threw off my cloak, the girl had screamed and Harry was being attacked by the Dementor. I thought of my friends, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" I shouted. The Dementor fled and I ran to Harry's side.<p>

I froze, just looking at him. He was beautiful. Pale skin. Midnight-black, windswept hair. His face was like that of an Elf or Veela. His cheeks had the subtle sharpness of his father and his other features were feminine. I felt my heart clench and my wolf seemed to scream for attention from this boy. I mentally slapped myself. A boy, indeed! What am I thinking! He was thirteen! Thirteen…didn't werewolves recognize their mate at that age. Oh God! Oh Sweet Merlin, this can't be happening! I can't…he isn't…oh god he is!

The two children ran to Harry's side as well. The girl spoke up first, "Sir, is he alright?" I snapped out of my stupor. "He'll be fine. He is just unconscious, he'll wake up soon. Go and get some chocolate." The other boy looked at me aghast, "Chocolate! Why?" I looked at him. "Chocolate is an aphrodisiac. When he wakes up, he will be disoriented, possibly panicked. Chocolate will help relax."

I looked at his face again, heart constricting as I brushed the hair from his face. I watched him breathe in and out softly. I don't know how this will turn out. Everything is different, now. Only two constants rang through my head. He is my mate. I must protect him at all costs. _He's my Harry_.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four: He's A Professor?

**Set during Prisoner of Azkaban.**

Cough. "Hermione, can you hand me that glass of water." Harry whispered in a throaty voice. Gasp. "Harry, you're alright! Thank goodness, we were worried. Oh, and Madame Pomfrey fixed your eyesight." the girl said. Harry looked around, she was right. He could see really well now. Hermione handed him the glass of water and he took several deep gulps. Ron peeked over Hermione's shoulder, "So you're alright, then? Not that I expected you wouldn't be. I mean, you're pretty durable for such a short guy." A jab to the stomach, followed by a groan. "Don't tease him, Ron! He's just recovered from a traumatizing experience.

"What happened?" Hermione looked at him critically, "You don't remember? The train." Images hit Harry like a brick and he almost dropped the glass he held in his hand. "Oh. Right. Those…creatures attacked me. I heard screaming. I think it was my mother." Hermione grasped his hand, "Oh, Harry. Those were Dementors. They are very dangerous beings. When they get near a person…it's like they suck out happiness." A voice interrupted, "They essentially do, and they can kill someone with a kiss."

Harry let a small smile grace his features, "Draco, good to see you." The other boy chuckled, "Didn't think I'd leave you here with just the ginger and the brainiac as company, did you?" Ron made an indignant snort. Hermione shook her head and sighed at their antics. Harry's smile grew for a second before he put on a more serious face, "What happened after I fainted?" Ron spoke up, "This guy in a large cloak shouted something like 'Infecto Plutonum' and a cool light came out of his wand and scared the Dementors away. It was awesome. He told us to give you chocolate before he disappeared."

Harry looked at Ron, tilting his head curiously, "Um, are you feeling okay? No offense, but that sounds really strange. And that's coming from me. I mean chocolate? Why?" Ron tried to imitate the person he saw, "Chocolate is an aphrodisiac." Harry looked at him, "Well. That makes more sense." He turned to Hermione, "And after that?" She smiled, "We finished our trip, of course. We got to Hogwarts and the teachers let Ron and I bring you to the Hospital Wing. Look there's Madame Pomfrey."

True to her words, the portly nurse started to shoo them all away. A look was shared between her and Draco and they both smiled. Draco winked at Harry and left with Ron and Hermione. Harry raised an eyebrow and looked at the mediwitch, "Um? What was that, Madam Pomfrey?" The mediwitch smiled, "I'm aware of your 'pact' with the young Malfoy. I certainly approve. You can call me Pomona, dear." Harry looked at her curiously, "Do you know him well, Pomona?" She nodded, "He's an exceptional student in potions, as you must know. Many people suspect that he will be a Potions Master in his later years, but just yesterday he told me he was interested in healing. Potions are a large part of healing."

Harry nodded, "He hasn't mentioned that to me yet, but then again we rarely see each other. And our 'reputations' don't make our meetings very informative. He's a good friend, though." The nurse smiled, "He's a good boy, and so are you for that matter, Mr. Potter." Harry blushed, "If you call me Mr. Potter, I'll have to call you Madame Pomfrey." he said. "Oh no, you don't! That makes me feel old." Harry smiled, "With age comes wisdom and experience. Fine wines are of a higher age." Pomona laughed again, "You're quite the charmer, Harry. Any gal would fall for a line like that!" Harry smiled, "It's not a gal that I'm searching for." Pomona raised an eyebrow, "In that case, when a guy says something sweet like that to you, you can appreciate it that much more." Harry smiled, "I hope so."

Pomona gave Harry a small vial of a purplish-blue liquid. "Take this and head to your Common Room. You may be enjoyable company, but don't come back too soon." Harry smiled and downed the liquid. He then grimaced and thrust the vial back at Pomona, "Yuck." The mediwitch smiled, "Can't help that. See you later, Harry." He smiled and practically bounded out of the Hospital Wing, yelling over his shoulder, "Goodbye, Pomona!" The nurse chuckled and shook her head, just a few minutes with the boy and she already considered him a friend. She must be getting soft in her old, no, 'higher' and more 'experienced' age.

-Time Skip-

"Harry did you finish the transfiguration essay?" A sigh, "No, Hermione. We got it yesterday and its due two weeks from now. Why-…ow." A man bent down and helped Harry to his feet, "Sorry about that, are you alright?" Harry looked up into deep chocolate brown eyes and tried not to stare at the handsome man in front of him as he collected his thoughts. "Um…no it was my-my fault. I d-didn't mean to walk into you. I wasn't looking where I was going. Sorry." He blushed and shoved a fallen book into his bag and sped off. Hermione and Ron had to run to keep up with him. When the trio reached the Common Room, Harry turned to Hermione. "Who was that…just now?" Hermione tried to catch her breath, "That was…the new professor. He's…going to be teaching DADA." Harry gaped, "He's a professor?"

Ron looked at him, "So?" Harry closed his mouth and blushed, "Well. He's good-looking, that's all. And he seems like…like he's someone I should get to know." Ron looked at Harry seriously, "Harry, do not hit on the new teacher. He's like in his 30s, anyway. " Blush. "I-I wasn't going to!" Hermione turned to him, "Don't lie, Harry. And people in their thirties aren't that old, Ronald." Harry stuttered some more and blushed some more, then he changed the subject. "So…did you do understand the Charms project?"

**Author's Note: Yeah, sorry late update. My bad. This chapter's pretty okay, in my opinion. It is rather short, though. Sorry again.**


	6. Headsup

Heads-up, everybody! This story is not being continued here. This story has been adopted by SaffronEmber. So if you want to read it, look for Saffron's work, not mine! It's amazing. So remember to review and favorite it. -bluedragonstorm


End file.
